This invention relates generally to a matchbook which contains safety matches and deals more particularly with a matchbook of this type which is retained closed by an improved latching means.
Conventional cardboard matchbooks which contain safety matches are easily opened by small children, and the matches contained in the matchbook are thus easily accessible to the children. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a safety matchbook which prevents children from gaining access to the matches. It is the primary goal of the present invention to meet this need.
More specifically, an object of the invention is to provide, in a safety matchbook, an improved latching means which requires a series of movements that are sufficiently complex to prevent and/or discourage small children from opening the matchbook.
Another object of the invention is to provide a matchbook latching means of the character described that is inexpensive to construct and relatively simple for adults to open and close.
A further object of the invention is to provide a matchbook latching means of the character described which may be readily incorporated into existing conventional matchbooks without increasing their size.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.